Arrepentimiento
by EmiyaShirou525
Summary: Reflexiones de la vida de Emiya Shirou, y su posterior arrepentimiento de muchas cosas... Entren para descubrir los últimos momentos de alguien quien luchó toda su vida por otros.


Solían decirnos de pequeños lo que significaba ser un héroe.

El tipo que salía en los programas de televisión animados o actuados, donde usaba sus habilidades para ayudar a la gente, resolver problemas y enfrentar a los villanos para encerrarlos y salvar el día.

Lo que nunca me dijeron… Fue el precio que eso tendría.

Cuando era más joven, le prometí a mi padre adoptivo que me convertiría en un héroe de la justicia, que cumpliría su sueño y podría salvar a muchas personas. Sonriendo tranquilamente antes de morir en paz, supongo que se alivió al ver que todo lo que hizo valió la pena de cierto modo, o eso creo.

Crecí y me convertí en el tipo de persona que siempre quería ayudar, en cualquier cosa. Reparar electrodomésticos, ayudar con las tareas y exámenes, aconsejar y dar apoyo a quien lo necesitase, era una vida simple, no me recompensaban a menudo y tampoco quería aquello en primer lugar.

Tenía el apoyo de Taiga, quien solía ser como una mezcla de hermana mayor, maestra y hermana menor, todo en uno. Siempre me sonreía cuando venía a comer mis platillos, eran buenos tiempos… La extraño en verdad.

Issei también estaba ahí. Con su actitud moral recta y honorable, era un gran amigo y persona. Compartimos muchos buenos momentos durante años, hasta que tomé la decisión de irme un par de años después del comienzo de la guerra.

Sakura… Al ser una amiga de la infancia, desde que la conocí, intentó compensar el hecho de que le ayudé al venir a desayunar conmigo y Taiga todas las mañanas, preparando el mismo.

Quizá la vi como una hermanita menor o gran amiga, pero debo decir que compartimos demasiadas cosas juntos, y en verdad, daría lo que fuera por verla otra vez, por verles…

La guerra cambió demasiadas cosas en mí, conocí a Rin, una chica algo extraña, gruñona y bastante excéntrica, pero con un buen corazón. Luchamos en la guerra contra su servant, Atalanta, y aunque no logró ganar, seguimos siendo amigos por un largo tiempo.

Así mismo, estaba Saber, la legendaria guerrera de una Inglaterra medieval. Le encantaba hacer varias artes marciales, comer todo tipo de platillos y meditar en el dojo.

Me pregunto… Si podría haberla salvado de su forma de pensar. Creía que un rey debía ser frío, para cargar con todos los pecados de su pueblo por sí misma, por lo que desgastó muchas de sus relaciones personales.

La veían con respeto, con admiración, pero no como alguien a quien confiarle un problema o pedir consejos amables. Quizá los únicos amigos que tuvo en su época fueron Bedivere y Merlín, ya que ellos siguieron a su lado hasta el amargo final.

Recordando aquellas cosas, recuerdo a aquella chica que era la maestra de Berserker, Hércules… Illyasviel von Einzbern, la persona a quien más quise en todo el mundo.

Fue gracias a ella que me enteré que Kiritsugu no era la persona quien creí que había sido… Al menos no del todo.

Su metodología era de salvar a muchos matando a pocos, la cual en teoría funcionaría de ser aplicado en países, pero a pequeña escala no servía para nada.

Gracias al abuso que sufrió por parte de su familia, creció sin confiar en casi nadie, pensando solo en vengarse de Kiritsugu y de mí, deseándonos lo peor…

Pero al final, recuerdo cuando todo empezó de verdad…

* * *

 _Recuerdo_

— ¿Vas a matarme? — Me preguntó. — Hazlo rápido. —

Podría haberlo hecho, podría. Pero nunca jamás habría matado a alguien, y mucho menos a una niña.

— No. — Le respondí. — Puedes quedarte conmigo si gustas. —

La mirada en sus ojos cambió. Por primera vez, se sentía querida por alguien, y no solo observada como un objeto o como un medio para conseguir un objetivo, sino como una persona.

 _Fin de recuerdo_

* * *

Pasó un año desde que acabó la guerra, y por más egoísta que esto suene… Fue el mejor año de mi vida.

Illya se adaptó muy bien a la cultura de Japón, recuerdo que la llevé al parque, a tomar helados, a días de campo y a compartir mucho con todos los demás.

En una ocasión, salí con Taiga, Rin, Sakura, Issei e Illya a ver una película en el cine y luego ir a almorzar juntos, hubo muchas risas y peleas entre Rin e Issei, y por un momento, hubiera querido que las cosas hubiesen seguido así para siempre.

Pero no fue así.

Illya comenzó a decaer en salud, se enfermaba muy seguido, le daban resfríos, convulsiones e infecciones de manera alarmante. Asustados, le llevamos al médico, quien dijo que de alguna forma, su cuerpo solamente se estaba apagando.

Fue entonces que ella nos reveló la verdad… Era un híbrido entre homúnculo y humano, destinada a no vivir mucho tiempo después de la guerra, como una especie de mecanismo de defensa…

Todo lo que pudimos hacer fue cuidarla y seguir con nuestras actividades diarias…

No quería perder a mi hermana, no quería perder a la única familia literal que me quedaba…

Recuerdo que un día, cuando estaba junto a ella en el parque, sentado en el césped y ella en su silla de ruedas… Me dijo algo que me gustaría haber aplicado antes…

* * *

 _R_ _ecuerdo_

— Shirou. — Me dijo, levemente. — ¿Sigues con tus planes de ser un héroe? —

— Pero claro que sí. — Le respondí. — Debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a nuestro padre. —

Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y tristeza, podía notarlo a leguas de distancia.

— Kiritsugu quiso ayudar a muchas personas, pero casi ninguna de ellas le intentó dar la mano alguna vez… — Me dijo. — Una cosa es querer ser un héroe, otra cosa es destruir tu vida para complacer a los demás. Por favor, no caigas en los errores de Kiritsugu. —

No lo entendía… ¿acaso ayudar a los demás no era lo mejor que pudiéramos hacer?

— De acuerdo, Illya. — Le respondí. — Prometo que tomaré otro camino. —

 _Fin del Recuerdo_

* * *

Me hubiera gustado cumplir esa promesa.

Un par de semanas después de esa charla… Illya falleció.

Fue un funeral pequeño, estaba toda la familia y los amigos, acompañándola en sus últimos momentos en la tierra… Recuerdo que solo andaba estático, como un robot, no pensaba en nada, solo murmuraba una especie de sonido extraño, deseando que fuera un sueño para despertar…

Grité cuando iban a enterrar el féretro en la tumba. Como su último deseo, pidió ser enterrada de manera tradicional, sin ser cremada o nada por el estilo. Issei y Rin me sostuvieron con fuerza para que no fuera a hacer alguna tontería, y solo me abrazaban mientras sus lágrimas y lamentos se unían con los míos.

Pasaba en su tumba casi todos los días, le dejaba flores, sus comidas favoritas y algunas copias de nuestras mejores fotografías.

Poco después, cada uno tuvo que tomar su camino.

Sakura estaba en su último año de secundaria, por lo que tenía que enfocarse más en sus estudios y demás cosas. Ya no era tan retraída y tenía más amigos y amigas con quién compartir en la vida.

Rin se fue a Londres para culminar sus estudios en la Torre del Reloj, y ser una maga que cumpliese con el legado de su familia.

Issei decidió tener una vida de monje en el templo, y estudió teología para dar clases en una universidad cercana.

Taiga siguió dando clases de inglés, sin perder su inocencia y alegría.

En mi caso… Viajé por todo el mundo, buscando ayudar a todo aquel que estuviera sufriendo.

No sabía a lo que me metería… Ya que si bien logré ayudar a mucha gente, destruí mi vida…

* * *

Habían pasado diez años desde el final de la guerra, y ahora tenía veintisiete años.

En este tiempo, cambié la vida de muchas personas, di comida a quienes no la tenían, defendí a aquellos quienes no podían hacerlo, e incluso intenté luchar contra gobiernos corruptos para ayudar a sus pueblos.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no entendía el por qué… Me sentía tan vacío.

Cada noche, antes de dormir, sacaba un álbum de fotos con los mejores recuerdos que tenía, con mis amigos, con quienes no había hablado en mucho tiempo.

Los contacté pasado el primer año cuando una persona me regaló un celular, a lo cual, de manera reacia, acepté. No quería hacerle sentir mal por tal sacrificio, por lo que lo usé lo más que pude.

Volví a Japón temporalmente para visitarles y registrar sus números, llamándoles de vez en cuando y escribiendo cartas a la antigua y en correos electrónicos.

Durante los años posteriores, noté como poco a poco me alejaba de algunos de ellos…

Rin se había vuelto fría y distante, casi no hablábamos como antes, y cuando lo hacíamos notaba que algunas cosas no estaban bien…

Issei tampoco tenía tiempo por su trabajo como monje y maestro, pero las pocas veces que hablábamos, todo era como siempre.

Sakura se había graduado y estaba estudiando para ser psicóloga, pero al igual que con Rin, notaba algo de distanciamiento de su parte.

Por último, Taiga… No me hablaba para nada.

Cuando volví tras cuatro años de mi última visita, logré entender el por qué.

* * *

 _Recuerdo_

— Eres un desconsiderado. — Me dijo Rin, esta vez llorando. — Piensas más en extraños que en nosotros. —

— No digas eso, Rin. — Le dije, acercándome, solo para ser empujado hacia atrás.

— ¿De qué sirve ayudar a toda esa gente? — Me preguntó, rechinando los dientes. — ¿Alguno de ellos te ha dado algo además de ese teléfono, alguno se ha preocupado en saber de ti? —

Mi silencio fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

— No te han dado nada, verdad, ¿senpai? — Preguntó Sakura mientras traía la comida. — A este paso te van a matar, y puedo deducir qué es lo que tienes. —

— ¿Lo dices por haberte graduado de psicóloga? — Le dije, sonriendo.

— Eso, y creo conocerte lo suficiente. — Me dijo. — Tienes trastorno de estrés post traumático por el accidente en el fuego, sientes culpa y remordimiento por seguir vivo cuando otros murieron, y por eso quieres compensarlo ayudando a quienes puedas. —

No lo noté, pero empecé a sudar mucho y me dolía el estómago.

— Casi no te comunicas con nosotros, Shirou. — Me dijo Issei, a quien le habíamos contado toda la verdad a cambio de que lo mantuviera en secreto. — Ya has hecho mucho por el mundo en estos diez años, mejor retírate y ven para que compartas con nosotros y hagas nuevas amistades. —

— Debo seguir en mi viaje. — Les dije, firmemente. — Si no hago algo en esos países, ¿quién lo hará? —

Tras decir eso, recibí una fuerte cachetada por parte de Taiga.

— A esas personas no les importas, idiota. — Me dijo, enfurecida. — Estoy segura que si volvieras a donde fuiste con anterioridad, ni te reconocerían. No tiene nada de malo que ayudes a otros, lo malo es que nunca has pensado en ti o en aquellos quienes te queremos. —

Sus palabras me asestaron como puñales, en el fondo, sabía que decían la verdad, pero por encima solo quería seguir con mi viaje y nada más.

— Senpai, déjanos ayudarte, por favor… — Me dijo Sakura, volviendo a su tono de antaño.

— Ya que, esta será tu última oportunidad. — Me dijo Rin, con toda la seriedad del mundo. — Si vuelves a irte, no volverás a contar con nosotros. —

Verdaderamente, no iban a darme la espalda, solo querían decirme eso para intimidarme y desistir de mi sueño, pero por desgracia, no les hice caso…

Me quedé un mes más, y luego partí, pero prometiendo que estaría en contacto a diario con un nuevo teléfono y una computadora portátil.

 _Fin del recuerdo_

* * *

Cuando Facebook salió, era algo nuevo para mí, ya que había revisado mis contactos, y solo tenía a seis amigos.

Taiga, Issei, Sakura, Rin, la persona que me regaló el primer teléfono y otra a quien conocí en Egipto.

Veía cómo otras personas tenían decenas o cientos de amigos, compartían a cada rato su felicidad, querían que el mundo viera sus sonrisas…

Todos mis amigos lo hacían, no tan seguido, pero veía como cada uno había encontrado a más personas…

Rin contaba con amigos de la Torre, Sakura con sus amigos de la facultad, Issei con la gente del templo y Taiga con sus colegas y uno que otro estudiante.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un gran problema.

No sabía cómo iniciar una amistad de una forma que no fuera ayudando a la otra persona.

Recordaba cómo mucha gente quería conocerme más después de que les ayudara, pero siempre me iba rápido, o les decía que solo bastaba con saber que eran felices.

Fui un gran tonto.

Desperdicié muchas oportunidades que tuve para hacer nuevas amistades… Quizá la única razón por la que la chica que me dio el teléfono y el joven egipcio siguieron siendo mis amigos fue porque me insistieron una y otra vez.

En el fondo, las palabras de aquellos amigos estaban siempre en mi mente… Por dentro, pensaba que no merecía ser feliz, que no merecía hacer amistades, que merecía sufrir y ser castigado por haber vivido cuando la mayoría había muerto.

Quizá… En el fondo buscaba morir para poder estar en paz.

Y fue eso, lo que me llevó a cometer el peor error de mi vida…

Dos años después de mi última visita a Japón, estaba en Libia, buscando luchar contra el estado islámico, o ISIS, colaborando con una misión de rescate para salvar a cuanta gente se pudiera.

En todos estos años, aprendí que no todo se resolvía con buenas palabras y una taza de té.

Maté a mucha gente mala, asesinos, secuestradores, violadores, estafadores y sicarios… Haciéndolo, salvé a mucha gente, pero en el fondo, no quería que nadie tuviera que morir o sufrir por ello…

Un amigo llamado Steve me lo había mencionado cuando servíamos en la guerra.

* * *

 _Recuerdo_

— Supongamos que matas a un ladrón de bancos para salvar a veinte clientes. — Me dijo, un poco preocupado. — Así como también puede ir preso por unos años, para luego salir y quizá hacer algo peor. Al haberle eliminado, le hiciste un favor a la humanidad. —

— Creo que tienes razón. — Le dije, buscando cambiar el tema.

Después de aquella charla, fuimos a un restaurante con el resto de la tropa para comer.

Fue un buen momento para compartir y de a poco olvidar la situación en la que estábamos.

 _Fin del recuerdo_

* * *

Un tiempo después, fuimos emboscados por las fuerzas de ISIS y capturados, siendo programada nuestra ejecución a nivel mundial.

Treinta hombres, incluyéndome, íbamos a morir para demostrar al mundo que ISIS es una fuerza que nunca podría ser detenida.

Mi entrenamiento en magia no serviría contra decenas de hombres armados… Fue ahí donde todos perdimos la esperanza.

Nos dijeron que seríamos fusilados el treinta de junio, de manera pública, era algo verdaderamente espeluznante.

Día tras día, rogando que un milagro ocurriese, vi que muchos hombres lloraban, golpeaban las paredes, maldecían e insultaban, no podían entenderlo…

Lo habían dado todo para proteger a la humanidad, pero a cambio, habían dejado ir lo más íntimo que tenían.

Muchos hombres nos contaban a Steve y a mí que sus esposas les habían engañado y se habían ido con otros hombres, o que ya casi no habían hablado con sus amigos y habían dejado morir a muchos vínculos…

Eran hombres iguales a mí, pero con una gran diferencia.

Ellos lloraban por no poder ver a sus seres queridos nunca más.

Yo lloraba por no poder salvarlos o hacer algo para aliviar su sufrimiento… En aquel momento, no pensé en mis amigos, sino en los que tenía cerca.

Y eso me aterraba.

El último día antes de la ejecución, recuerdo haber hablado con Steve, fue la charla más dura que haya tenido en mi vida…

* * *

 _Recuerdo_

— ¿Qué es lo que más extrañarás, Emiya? — Me preguntó, intentando contener su llanto.

— Supongo que no poder ayudar a más personas y a mis seres queridos. — Le dije, automáticamente, lo cual hizo que me mirara con extrañeza.

— ¿No temes morir? — Me preguntó nuevamente.

— En el fondo… Creo que no. — Le dije, algo nervioso y con lágrimas. — ¿Qué es lo que más extrañarás? —

Llorando, me mostró una foto suya con una mujer y un bebé recién nacido.

— ¡Nunca podré ver a mi hijo o estar ahí para mi esposa y demás seres queridos! — Gritó de manera desgarradora.

Me acerqué para darle un último abrazo, intentando calmarle lo suficiente, para que pudiera estar en paz.

— Les prometí que volvería… Y no pude cumplir esa promesa… — Me dijo mientras solloza y su nariz se escurría.

Quería que hubiera un milagro, una forma de escapar de aquel infierno, salvar a Steve y a los demás… Lo deseaba con toda el alma.

— Emiya… — Me dijo Steve, murmurando. — ¿Por qué casi nunca piensas en ti mismo? —

— Es por que no me lo merezco… — Le dije. — Cuando era pequeño, sobreviví a un desastre cuando muchos murieron, por eso, quise ayudar a cuanta gente pudiese para enmendar ese error.

— ¡ESTÚPIDO! — Gritó, al darme un fuerte trompón en la cara, tirándome a suelo. — ¿ACASO NO PENSASTE EN CÓMO TUS SERES QUERIDOS SUFRIRÍAN POR TUS ACCIONES?

A base de gritos y golpes lo entendí.

No había hablado mucho con mis seres queridos antes de tener la computadora portátil, e incluso cuando la obtuve, solo les hablaba ocasionalmente.

Había roto mi promesa.

Y le había causado dolor a quienes más quería.

Era un ser humano horrible.

Después de aquella plática, Steve se fue a dormir, deseándome valor para el siguiente día.

En esa noche, pude jurar que vi a una esfera brillar. Era azul zafiro y tenía dos anillos a su alrededor, se hacía denominar "Alaya".

— Emiya Shirou. — Me dijo. — Puedo concederte la fuerza que necesitas para rescatar a tus compañeros de tropa. —

— ¿Qué deseas a cambio? — Le pregunté.

— Que ayudes a la humanidad incluso después de tu muerte. — Me respondió.

Haber aceptado, fue el comienzo del fin…

Sentí más poder del que nunca tuve, recuerdo que rompí las paredes lo más rápido que pude y logré sacar a todos del lugar, corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos.

Hasta que nos acorralaron cien soldados, armados hasta los dientes.

Grité y usé mis poderes para atacar, mi cuerpo reforzado y espadas rudimentarias cortaban a través de ellos como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, poco a poco sus números iban menguando.

Hasta que noté que venían más soldados, por mi cuenta no podría haberles vencido, incluso con el nuevo poder que tenía.

De lejos, Steve y los demás miembros de la tropa andaban corriendo para salvar sus vidas y ganar tiempo, ninguno miraba hacia atrás, solo pensaban en salvar sus pellejos.

Eventualmente, me cansé y me acorralaron.

Ahí mismo, me amarraron a un poste y pusieron sus armas en posición.

Me iban a fusilar.

En los rincones más oscuros de mi mente, rogaba porque Steve viniera a ayudarme, o que Rin y Sakura aplastaran a los terroristas con sus poderes, o que Illya o Saber vinieran en mi auxilio…

Nunca pasaría nada de eso.

Mis últimos pensamientos fueron las personas más cercanas a mí, solo pude cerrar los ojos y llorar, suplicando perdón por haber roto las promesas que les había hecho hace tanto tiempo.

Lo último que escuché fueron miles de balas, que destrozaron mi cuerpo.

 _Fin del recuerdo_

* * *

Cuando desperté, estaba en otra dimensión, en un desierto similar al que había muerto, y desde allí, solo podía imaginar lo que hubiera sido…

Como abogado o médico, podría haber salvado gente y no hubiera deteriorado mis relaciones personales, hubiera seguido apoyándoles en las buenas y en las malas… Cometí el mismo error que mi padre, deterioré todo lo que tenía cerca, y pensé en la mayoría, quienes quizá ni siquiera me recuerden ya.

Vi lo que ocurrió después de mi ejecución.

Mi cuerpo había sido destruido, quemado y pulverizado para asegurarse de demostrar que nadie podría oponerse a ISIS.

Mi tropa huyó lo más que pudo, pero pasaría una semana antes de que fueran rescatados.

La mitad murió por insolación, hambre, sed o enfermedades.

Los sobrevivientes fueron dados de baja y enviados con sus seres queridos.

En Fuyuki, todos mis amigos lloraron mi muerte. Quería ir con ellos, decirles cuánto les quería, pedirles perdón por todos los errores que cometí, pero no podía, estaba condenado para siempre.

Eventualmente, superaron el dolor y salieron adelante. De vez en cuando venían a mi tumba para dejarme flores u otras cosas, recordando al niño tonto que creyó que podía ser héroe. Incluso Steve vino de visita un par de veces con su familia, contando la historia del hombre que le permitió estar con ellos.

Por ello, solo me queda reflexionar y lamentarme todo el tiempo que tengo libre, ya que en cualquier otro momento viajo por varias épocas, matando a gente, sin importar que sea buena o mala, para preservar la especie.

Me arrepiento de no haber valorado a mis amigos.

Me arrepiento de haber perdido demasiadas oportunidades.

Me arrepiento de no haber valorado más mi vida.

Me arrepiento de haber nacido.

Y por último… Me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a quienes me querían.

Porque ahora, todo lo que tengo… Son las infinitas espadas en mi cementerio.

* * *

Muy buenas noches, les habla Emiya aquí. n_n

Me disculpo por no haber cumplido con la fecha en la que dije que subiría el capítulo de Tsubasa, se vinieron exámenes complicados y no tenía inspiración para seguir escribiendo.

Ya llevo el capítulo por más de la mitad, me faltan algunas páginas y creo tenerlo listo para marzo a más tardar.

Les agradezco todo, espero que se lo estén pasando bien. n_n


End file.
